


A Wild Rose

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Shelter, Zach/Shaun, Zach's first time topping</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



It has been years since that special night, but Shaun still remembers the first they made love like it was yesterday. It was the summer of pure joy and fun, and laughter, the summer spent enjoying long walks on the beach while holding hands and cuddling under a dazzling star twinkling sky at night. 

It began with a kiss, feather soft and tender, lips sweet like honey, palms caressing his cheeks gently. The warm glow of the candles lit up the room, their shadows dancing on the walls like elegant ballerinas.

Zach’s hands were velvet soft on his body, caressing lovingly up and down Shaun’s sun-kissed skin as he trembled, fingertips soft as angel kisses. He brushes his lush lips over Shaun’s jaw, nipping lightly and smiling when he feels his lover shiver, and his hips don’t quicken as the pleasure burns hotter, but instead glide swift and smooth, rocking lazily in and out. 

Shaun’s breathing catches when he remembers the sensation of Zach’s thickness inside him, wet and warm, stretching him and playing a passionate song across his sweet spot that made his belly coil with lust and heat. Zach murmured kind reassurances when he whined at the slight burn as the muscles gave way, there was a little discomfort, but Zach kissed his lips sweetly and brushed a hand through his hair, and suddenly all the pain had slipped away, leaving only pleasure. 

That night Zach made love to him until the sun rose, hips grinding slow and smooth as he pressed adoring kisses all over Shaun’s face, and when the storm of pleasure slammed into him, he held his lover tight and kissed him passionately as their souls danced to the song of love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/643167.html?thread=87291231#t87291231)


End file.
